Megan and Jamie
by Kashikoi-kun
Summary: Megan has alternating flashbacks of how she and Jamie had fun together for 2 weeks with no adult supervision, Rated M for future chapters and sexual content
1. Fast Cars Fall Asleep

Chapter 1

Megan was listening to music while riding her blue bike even though people warned her not to do that but she got over-confident and didn't listen to them.

Suddenly some drunk adults in a truck came speeding in front of Megan in the blink of an eye; She immediately got of her bike and jumped into the grass while landing over a sharp rock; She didn't get up.

5 minutes later, she got up and screamed in pain due to a huge cut in her arm from the rock

Megan said, "I hope my bike is not crushed" as she walked towards the road.

The 12 year old saw her bike in a horrible condition: The tires burst, the back frame of the bike got bent, the headlights were shattered, and the chain split

Megan said, "I hope I can take it home; Around 18 blocks away."

~15 minutes later~

Megan was sweating really bad; Her red shirt was completely drenched in her sweat as he dragged her busted bike

She checked her watch and said, "3:05 p.m., Well; no one is home right now for another 3 days!"

She spotted a society club house and decided to take a break over there on the bench and went into a nap

T.B.C


	2. Dog Biscuits and Haunted Place

Chapter 2

~Dream Sequence~

Jamie screamed, "Hey Megan!, Hurry up!" as she left her friend behind in the dust while doing her daily jog

Megan screamed, "I'm too tired!" as she continued to sweat

Jamie said, "I have a solution!" as she took out a dog biscuit out of her pocket.

Megan asked, "What's that for?"

Jamie said, "Wait and watch!" as she pulled down Megan's track pants..

Megan asked in a furious one, "Jamie, WHAT THE HELL!" as her best friend pulled down her panties as well

Jamie put the dog biscuit in the back of Megan's panties and gave her a single spank

Megan screamed, "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" as she rubbed her butt in pain

Jamie replied in a calm voice, "That's for not running fast enough today" as she pulled up Megan's lower clothes.

Megan asked, "Why is there a dog biscuit in my panties?"

Jamie replied, "This dog loves those dog biscuits, If you don't run fast enough, YOUR BUTT IS GONE!"'

Megan asked, "You can't be serious?!"

Jamie said, "I am!"

~5 minutes later~

Megan was running faster than how much oxygen her heart could transport to her body; She couldn't even slow a little bit as the dog was gaining on her.

~3 minutes later~

Megan was almost at the finish line as the dog nearly pulled her pants down but missed

~1 minute later~

Megan reached the finish line but tripped over her shoe laces and fell into the grass

Jamie walked up to her and said, "Congratulations!"

Megan said, "YOU WANT CONGRATULATIONS!" as she pounced on Jamie

Jamie asked, "What are you doing?"

Megan said, "Revenge!" as she pulled Jamie's hair but she kicked Megan in the jaw

Megan said, "Ow!" as her gums hurt

~5 minutes later~

Megan and Jamie were walking home quietly

Jamie asked, "How long are you alone at home?"

Megan said, "2 weeks since my dad is temporary a weather guy in Italy for 2 weekends with my mom assisting him there; My brothers' are on a school trip to Washington D.C for 2 weeks as well"

Jamie said, "Who leaves an 11 year old girl at home?"

Megan said, "Don't worry"

Jamie asked, "What's that?" as she pointed to an old looking road

Megan said, "Oh, that's a road that leads to 5 blocks where no one has gone to in 10 years"

Jamie said, "We should go there tomorrow?"

Megan said, "But it's haunted!"

Jamie gave Megan a slap on the back and said, "Don't worry, Old Jamie's got your back!"

Megan said, "We can go there while jogging tomorrow!"

Jamie said, "Ok"

Megan said, "Please, don't do the dog thing again!"

Jamie said, "Don't worry!" as they walked back home

T.B.C


	3. Knocking

Chapter 3

Megan woke up at 3 a.m. sharp and called Jamie

Jamie picked the phone and said, "Hello?"

Megan said, "Yes, Jamie"

Jamie asked, "What?"

Megan said, "I had a nightmare last night!"

Jamie asked in a bored tone, "What happened in it?"

Megan replied, "That dog bit my pants off and everyone saw my butt!"

Jamie replied, "Don't worry, we will try that again!"

After a long pause, Megan said, "Come by my house in 10 minutes, we are going"

Jamie replied, "Sure"

Megan hung up and went to brush her teeth and take a shower

~10 minutes later~

Megan was changing in her room when Jamie came in and...

Jamie said, "Hi"

Megan screamed as she tried to cover her naked top

Jamie walked outside and said, "Sorry"

~2 minutes later~

Megan came out and twisted Jamie's ear

Jamie screamed, "Ouch!"

Megan said, "Maybe that will teach you to knock first"

Jamie asked, "You let me spank you but I can't see your top?"

Megan replied, "No, you only spanked me like 5 times"

Jamie said, "Ok"

Megan said, "Let's just go!"

T.B.C


	4. Final Destination

Chapter 4

~1 hour later~

Megan woke up from her nap and said, "I hope I can find a way home" as she opened the GPS app on her phone but was disappointed when it failed to find any signal

Megan groaned and walked towards the forest as a short-cut to home while she continued to drag her broken bike

~Flashback~

Megan walked towards the forest and asked Jamie, "Are you sure this is the right place?"

Jamie answered back, "Relax"; Megan asked, "Remind me again why I'm the one carrying the bag!" as her shoulders began to ache

Jamie stopped and asked, "Do you want a piggy back ride?"; Megan answered back, "Heck, yeah" as she jumped on to her back

~10 minutes later, Present~

Megan walked through the forest and said, "Ow!" as her shoulder began to ache from dragging her bike across the mulch

~45 minutes later, Flashback~

Jamie started to get tired and said, "Ok, your turn"; Megan shook her head and said, "I'm really enjoying not walking"

Jamie got slightly irritated and pushed her off herself; Megan hit the floor and said, "Ouch!" as she rubbed her back

Megan yelled, "You'll pay for that!" and began running towards her friend; Jamie shook her tongue out and said, "Catch me if you can!"

~55 minutes later, Present~

Megan started to get tired and sat down before she noticed a backpack stuck in a tree branch and said, "I just hope I can make it" as she began climbing the tree, hoping for at least a bottle full of water

Megan, now 15 feet high, grabbed the backpack and said, "Hang on, I'm coming" as she tried to climb down; Megan suddenly snapped a branch and fell down

Megan groaned in pain and grabbed her back; Megan noticed a squirrel walk up to her and grab her smartphone that fell out of her pocket

Megan painfully got up and said, "Oh no, you don't!" as she began to give chase after the squirrel

~10 minutes later, Flashback~

Megan, now completely exhausted, reached up behind Jamie and tackled her to the ground; Megan yelled, "Got you!"

Jamie looked ahead and said, "Look, Megan!"; Megan looked ahead and said, "We are here!" as she glanced at the abandoned place

~5 minutes later, Present~

Megan felt exhausted and saw the squirrel drop the smartphone on the ground and leave; Megan bent down to grab her phone before taking a look and asking herself, "How am I back here?!"

T.B.C


	5. The Crab and The Bear

Chapter 5

~20 minutes later~

Megan and Jamie were in the middle of climbing down the side steps next to the waterfall; Megan asked, "So, can I give you a piggy back now?"; Jamie answered back, "Megan, don't be ridiculous; These steps are very old!"

Megan reassured her, "Relax, I bet these are strong"; Jamie hopped onto Megan's back and said, "Charge forward!"

Megan began running down the stairs but accidentally slipped and began falling; Jamie luckily grabbed onto the edge as Megan grabbed onto her ankle

Jamie yelled from above, "Megan, I want you to see if you can climb over and also grab on the edge" as her foot began to swell up

Megan said, "Ok" and began to climb up; Megan grabbed onto Jamie's shirt from behind and said, "Hold on!" as she put her foot on Jamie's shoulder

Jamie's fingers began to ache and involuntary let go off the ledge; Megan and Jamie began to scream as they unintentionally aimed for the ground; Jamie yelled out, "Megan, aim for the waterfall; It will lessen the impact of the fall!"

~1 minute later, Present~

Megan took a look at the side steps and said, "I'm not risking it this time" and began walking towards the entrance of the waterfall; Once there, Megan thought to herself, "I hope the water is at least edible" as she bent down to drink some water

Megan felt something funny in her mouth and spit it out; Megan noticed a dead fish and said, "Better than nothing" and stuffed it in her back pocket

Megan took one last look at the waterfall before she heard a roar from behind; Megan turned around and noticed a white and scary bear standing in front of her

Unknowing of the fact that bears like to eat fish, Megan quickly grabbed a stick as a weapon in panic

When the bear pounced towards her, Megan unintentionally jumped off the ledge; Megan yelled, "I'm such an idiot!"

~30 seconds later~

Megan and Jamie were nearing the waterfall; Jamie noticed something and yelled, "Megan, grab that dangling piece of rope!"

Megan listened to her command and grabbed onto the rope but yelled as the friction began to spark heat within her palms

Jamie a also grabbed onto the rope from below Megan; Unlike Megan, Jamie was wearing gloves and repressed her fear

~20 seconds later, Present~

Megan noticed something and commented to herself, "I seriously can't believe it's still here!" as she grabbed onto the dangling piece of rope; Unlike her past self, Megan wore gloves this time

~20 seconds later, Flashback~

Jamie looked below and said, "We are slowing down" as they got closer to the ground; Once at the ground, Jamie hopped off and noticed Megan grabbing her palms in pain

Jamie grabbed Megan's palms and dunked them into the water and asked, "Does this feel better?"; Megan answered back, "It stings a little. But, it feels a lot better"

Jamie took off her gloves and said, "Have these, they should protect those small cuts like a bandage" and handed them to her; Jamie noticed something and asked, "Megan, why are your pants bleeding?"

Megan stared at her drenched pants and commented, "I better not be on my period"; Jamie ordered her, "Take off your clothes"

Megan, having known Jamie for a long time, trusted her and began taking off her clothes; Once done, Jamie took a look at Megan's young naked body and said, "Turn around" as she slightly blushed

Megan turned around and bared her naked butt to her friend, Jamie noticed the problem and said, "I got it!, you have a cut right next to your butt scar"

Megan blushed and asked, "Did you have to bring up that scar?"; Jamie answered back, "I had to, I was at the beach when that crab pinched you there"

Megan began to blush as red as a tomato; Jamie took out some string and a needle from her back and said, "I want you to do a favor for me"

Megan felt nervous and asked, "What do you want me to do for you"

"Bend over"

T.B.C


	6. Believe It or Not

Chapter 6

Megan felt nervous and asked, "Out here, in public?"; Jamie countered, "Relax, it's just us"

Megan pointed to the animal and said, "That squirrel is looking at me"; Jamie groaned and said, "Fine, I'll stitch up your cut over there if that makes you feel better" as both of them began to walk towards the hot spring

~5 minutes later~

Megan was in a hot spring with her butt in Jamie's lap; Jamie joined the needle and the string and warned her friend, "Ok, this will sting a little" as she began piercing through her skin

Megan screamed in pain and began kicking her legs; Jamie tried to calm down by telling her, "Ok look, the faster I do this, the less it will hurt"

Megan tried to calm down; Jamie asked, "Do you realize think I wanted to sew your butt?!, I just wanted to explore this place"

Megan felt aroused and countered back, "Don't pretend you don't like what you are saying, at least my butt is round and squishy while your butt is as flat as a ruler"; Jamie felt angry and gave her a sharp smack

Megan screamed in pain as she groped her bottom in pain

~5 minutes later, Present~

Megan felt tired and said, "I could freshen up" before she walked in the hot spring; Megan thought to herself, "Why do I feel no water?" as she looked around at the fresh water

Megan suddenly noticed Jamie lying over there; Megan asked her, "Jamie, what are you doing here?"

Jamie looked at her and answered back, "Megan, leave this place!; This place is driving you crazy"

Megan tried to concentrate and said, "I'm fine, I can get out of here at my own pace"; Jamie commented, "If you are going at your pace, I suggest you take a short nap"; Jamie told her, "Sleep in my lap"

Megan situated herself and listened to her friend as she closed her eyes

~1 hour later~

Megan was now in her clothes walking like a zombie with Jamie in front of her; Jamie took a look at her and playfully teased her, "Hurry up, slow pokes"

Megan took a look at the map and asked her, "Where are we going?"; Jamie looked at the map and said, "I say we go to the abandoned food market before we go back home"

~3 hours later~

Megan yawned before she noticed something horrifying; Megan noticed she was sitting in a skeleton's lap

Megan yelled, "Ew, gross!" as she began to dust off her clothes; Megan looked around the spring and asked herself, "Wait, where did all the water go?!"

Megan concluded to herself, "Dang it, I must have had a hallucination; Jamie's hallucination was right, I need to get out of here"

T.B.C


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

~5 minutes later, Present~

Megan thought to herself, "What is happening to me?!" as her eyesight began to fluctuate and she tripped over and began rolling down a steep hill; Megan hit her back on a tall tree and passed out

~1 hour later, Flashback/Dream Sequence~

Jamie pointed to a food market and said, "I hope we can get some food"; Megan answered back sarcastically, "Yeah, because food nowadays has an expiration date that passes 100 years"

Megan noticed something and said, "Look, I found some water"; Jamie slapped her hand and said, "No, that looks bad" as she noticed the grey-blue texture of the water

Megan couldn't concentrate and said, "I want to eat you" as she hallucinated her friend as a banana

Jamie left confused and asked, "What do you mean?" before Megan jumped on her; Megan said, "Why must you have this yellow protection on you all the time?" as she began taking off Jamie's shirt

Jamie felt shocked and asked her, "Are you a cannibal?!"; Megan ripped off Jamie's shirt and said, "Hold on, I have just started" as she grabbed her pants from behind

Megan bent down and gave her a soft kiss; Jamie freaked out and kicked her in the face

Jamie noticed her friend to be passed out and said, "Hold on, you will get better" as she tied her friend to an oversized tree and ran towards the abandoned homes, hoping to discover a remedy for her friend's hallucination

~1 hour later, Flashback~

Jamie ran towards the tree but couldn't find Megan anywhere; Megan, still hallucinating and now standing on a 3 story building, yelled, "I'm the king of the ****** world!"

Jamie noticed her and yelled, "Megan, get down from there!"; Megan heard her from above and asked, "Why should I listen to you?, Gummy Bear that looks like Jamie"

Jamie yelled out, "Megan, I am Human Jamie; Listen to me, you were drugged by the contaminated water. I have the antidote for you if you get down here!"

Megan agreed and said, "Hold on I'm coming, I just think it will be easier if I jumped from here and landed into the swimming pool in front of front!" before she took a plunge

Jamie yelled, "Megan, no!" as she stood below Megan and luckily caught her; Jamie took an old clean bottle full of the antidote and shoved it down Megan's throat which caused her to pass out

~1 hour later, Flashback~

Megan, now awake and cured for 30 minutes, began walking with Jamie and asked, "I'm sorry, can you explain that again?"

Jamie reiterated, "In 1907, during the election for district mayor, the mayor got poisoned by the other mayor; That poison accidentally reached into the sewag~e system and drove everybody so mad they abandoned this place." as she looked through the notes found in a house

Megan felt something funny in her mouth and spit it out before asking, "Why are there tiny pieces of rope all over my mouth?" as she continued spitting them out; Jamie thought to herself, "I was wondering how she got out"

Megan started to feel better and said, "I am so glad you cured me; Jamie told her, "I need to tell you something important"

~2 hours later, Present~

Megan was abruptly awoken by the sound of thunder; Megan, now completely covered in mud, recalled her friend's words, "Any more exposures to the water can drive a person insane for 12 hours unless they find the antidote

Megan thought to herself, "If the hot spring is now empty, how is this happening to me?" but quickly found her answer when she took a glance at the waterfall

T.B.C


	8. Sinking with the City

Chapter 8

Megan said to herself, "Of course, it's the waterfall that poisoned me!" as she struggled to walk

Megan thought to herself, "I must find another antidote"; On the way, Megan looked around and thought, "I don't remember the city looking this new" as the buildings looked restored

Megan looked around and saw Jamie; Jamie looked at her and said, "Megan, I know where the antidote is!; Follow me" as she ran towards the buildings

Megan followed her and yelled, "Wait for me!"

~30 minutes later, Flashback~

Megan held her jaw in pain and asked, "Where exactly did you find that antidote?"

Jamie looked around and answered back, "It's not far from here, I can show you!" and began running

Megan followed her while yelling, "Slow down, you are too fast!"

~10 minutes later, Present~

Megan runs into the building and began scrutinizing through the building for an antidote

~5 minutes later, Flashback~

Jamie goes inside the building and said, "Here you go, they have a bunch" as she pointed to the cupboard

Megan looked above and asked, "What's that?"; as she pointed to the stairs; Jamie noticed and said, "I never noticed that, I don't think we should go up there"

Megan jokingly asked, "Are you a coward?"; Jamie told her, "How about you go upstairs then"

Megan gulped and said, "Never mind" and began walking outside the building

~5 minutes later, Present~

Megan took in the antidote and began to calm down; Megan looked upstairs and thought to herself, "I wonder what's upstairs" and began running up the stairs

Megan opened the door and looked around the bedroom; Megan looked in surprise at a city map attached to the wall and pulled it off

Megan cheered, "I can finally go home!" and began jumping around the room; Megan suddenly froze when she felt the house shaking

~5 minutes later, Flashback~

Jamie noticed something and said, "Megan, look!" as she pointed; Megan gasped in shock and asked, "Is that a sinkhole?"

Jamie examined and said, "I think it is, it looks big enough to cover half a football field; We should get out of here, the soil holding all of this is weakening"

Megan nodded in agreement before she said, "There's the exit!" as she pointed to another waterfall high above them; Jamie looked above and asked, "How will we ever get up that high without a grappling hook?!"

Megan pointed elsewhere and answered back, "We use the side steps!" as she began running

~Present~

Megan thought to herself, "Oh crap!" and ran towards the door but found it to be rusted shut; Megan grabbed a grappling hook and said, "Best Case scenario: I'll make it out of this sinking house in one piece!; Worst Case Scenario: I'll get sucked into this sinkhole!" as she swinged the hook towards a hole on top of her, leading into the attic

Megan secured the rope and began climbing. Once on top, Megan said,"This is going to be painful!" as she rammed into the window and fell out of the house

Megan crashed into the ground, leaving a body mark in the dirt. Megan got up in pain as she grabbed her shoulder in pain

Megan cried in pain, "Damn, this arm!" as it felt broken; Megan carefully took off her shirt, tied it tightly around her other shoulder, and placed her arm in it like a sling. Megan looked above and said, "There's the exit" and began to run towards the side steps below the waterfall

T.B.C


End file.
